1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a flexible displaying panel, and more particularly, to an electronic device having the flexible displaying panel and capable of being arbitrarily in a folded mode and to an unfolded mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the available electronic reading devices utilize the conventional liquid crystal display to be the hard panel display. With advanced technology of the flexible displaying panel (such as the E-paper), the electronic reading device with the flexible displaying panel, which can be folded and unfolded, becomes trend of consumer's electronic product market. The conventional flexible panel utilizes a flex mechanism to reduce volume of the electronic reading device and overcome drawback of the flexible displaying panel unaligned with its supporter when the electronic reading device is unfolded. However, the conventional flex mechanism cannot provide effective support to the flexible displaying panel when the electronic reading device is unfolded, and the flexible displaying panel is damaged easily by unexpected pressure. Thus, design of a flex mechanism with a fold mode and an unfold mode and capable of applying preferred support to the flat flexible displaying panel and an electronic device with the foresaid flex mechanism is an important issue of machinery design industry.